


The Triumvirate

by Acidwing



Series: Transcendence AU [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Transcendence AU, Transcore music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2648432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acidwing/pseuds/Acidwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cautionary tale about dangers of demon summoning.</p><p>Lyrics: Acidwing<br/>Music: ClockworkSinger</p><p>Listen to it <a href="https://soundcloud.com/transcore/05-the-triumvirate">here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Triumvirate

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics were slightly edited by ClockworkSinger to better fit the music

Lines in white chalk, candles burning  
Old Latin chants and shadows churning  
Billowing forth from the blue fire  
Demon Alcor will grant your desire

Do you think your soul is worth enough  
To pay for your wish and not get a demon's laugh?  
What do you think happens when you play a demon's game?  
Nothing you can do will make your life the same again.

Do you think all will be better if you try to make a deal?  
Don't forget that mercy is something he doesn't feel  
Nothing you can gain will ever be worth the cost  
Make one mistake and all will be lost

Glittering stars glowing brightly  
Silent footsteps treading lightly  
Comes from the dark, smile like poison  
Don't beg for life, her heart is frozen

She is Mizar called the Gleeful  
Make no mistake, she is lethal  
Twin Star will bring only terror  
Summoning her was your main error

Do you think that she'll be kinder than the other star?  
Simple words cannot explain just how wrong you are  
On her way nothing but blood and death await  
Try to cross her path and you will quickly meet your fate

Let this be a lesson to the ones who summon demons  
Nothing will turn out the way you have been dreaming  
All your wishes will be paid in blood, in flesh, in bone  
And if you're lucky, you'll get to keep your soul

Shadow of man, his eyes hollow  
Try to escape - he will follow  
Nowhere to hide, you are cornered  
From wooden horns his hands reach forward

Some will say the Woodsman's better than the one he serves  
Others don't believe and think that he is so much worse  
In the end what you believe won't matter either way  
If the Woodsman comes, then nothing will keep him at bay

His axe will slice across the hands of those who offend him  
The night is filled with nothing but their anguished screams  
He will leave just as silent as he was when he entered  
His victims burned by the blue demon flame

Lines in white chalk, candles burning  
Old Latin chants and shadows churning  
Making a deal, sealed in blue flame  
Did you believe what the demon claimed?

They'll lie and cheat, you'll sell your soul  
Twisting wishes, taking control  
They'll never do what you demand  
They won't obey, won't take commands

So just forget about it and don't try to make a deal  
Bargaining your soul away can't hold much appeal  
It's cost is more than anything that demons can give  
So treasure what you have and try to live


End file.
